TRISTE PASIÓN (Oneshot erótico)
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: Candy se entrega a la pasión de su gran amor... So ¿Por qué está tan triste?


**TRISTE PASIÓN**

La rubia cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la pasión que esas manos le profesaban.

No tardó en sentir los besos candentes recorriendo su rostro, su cuello, su pecho.

Sintió claramente como la boca hirviente de aquel hombre se estacionaba en el hueco entre sus pechos, lamiendo y succionando; mientras con sus manos y sus dedos masajeaba sus senos y apretaba suavemente sus pezones.

Aquellas manos continuaron recorriéndola a través de todo su cuerpo de sirena, siguiendo el contorno de sus suaves curvas. Percibía claramente esos labios recorriendo su torso, su cintura. Quedarse un momento en la mitad de su vientre, sintió la lengua, que como una mariposa en llamas violaba el agujero de su ombligo.

Ah, no podía más.

-Sigue… por favor…- suplicaba ella.

Como obedeciendo a un mandato más que una petición, las manos continuaron recorriéndola… Sintió esa boca besando sus muslos que temblaron al contacto, unas manos los separaron delicadamente, mientras continuaba besando sus rodillas, la parte interna de sus muslos, llegando a la ingle… cada vez más y más cerca.

Sintió su lengua que, como torturándola, apenas si rozaba el centro húmedo de su feminidad que rogaba ser tomado por sorpresa.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, casi podía ver aquellos ojos azules brillando de satisfacción al verla estremecerse entre sus brazos con la respiración entrecortada.

Casi podía ver aquella sonrisa de medio lado, complacida de saber que aquella humedad que brotaba de su centro, era gracias a él, sus besos y sus manos.

-¡Hazlo! … ¡Hazlo ya! – casi gritó ella entre jadeos.

De pronto sintió aquella maravillosa intromisión por las puertas de su inocencia.

Sintió dentro de ella la masculinidad endurecida del hombre que la poseía.

Primero con suavidad, con calma; como si temiera romperla.

Poco a poco los movimientos se fueron intensificando, haciéndose más y más fuertes, más y más potentes.

Casi dolorosos, como si fuera un puñal que una y otra vez desgarraba su vientre deshaciéndola en puro placer.

Con cada embestida ella sentía que se le iba la vida y se la devolvían al mismo tiempo.

Cada penetración la hacía olvidar donde se encontraba; le hacía olvidar que en la habitación de enfrente dormía la tía Elroy y que en la contigua estaba Albert…

-¡Sigue, sigue!...- gemía - ¡Así, no pares!

Pero no se atrevía a mirarlo. ¿Talvez por pudor? No se atrevía abrir los ojos.

Sus gemidos no le daban tregua saliendo de su pecho; del centro mismo de su vientre en llamas, sentía la garganta seca por la respiración agitada, su lengua recorría sus labios buscando hidratarlos un poco… no, no era su lengua; era la de él.

-¡Terry!... ¡Oh Terry!...- gemía, sin obtener respuesta alguna - ¡Dime que me amas! ¡Dímelo!- … Nada.

Y aun sin obtener respuesta, continuó con la travesía. Permitió que sus manos continuaran magullando sus carnes, permitió que esos labios continuaran saboreándola de un modo que seguro amorataría su delicada piel.

Permitió que aquella hombría continuara horadándola, poseyéndola a su antojo y placer.

Abandonada, estaba abandonada al placer que le otorgaba el dueño de sus caricias. Ella no se atrevía a mirarlo, no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos…

Al final sintió cerca la explosión, casi podía sentir que él estaba en las mismas.

Movimientos más rápidos; embestidas más fuertes.

La cama sonaba, la habitación completa parecía vibrar con tanta pasión y tanto deseo.

Empapada de sudor, se mordió los labios como si pretendiera arrancárselos. Arqueó su espalda, sus piernas temblaron, su cuerpo entero se estremeció. Con un ronco gemido llegó a la cúspide del placer, al máximo clímax.

¡Oh Dios! Nunca un placer tan grande… y sin embargo ella sabía que no era suficiente.

Luego todo fue silencio.

Poco a poco el cuerpo recuperaba su quietud, su pecho recobraba su calma. Cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado, ella abrió los ojos.

Miró a su alrededor como si acabara de despertar de un sueño. Levantó sus manos, empapadas de ella misma, a la altura de su rostro y las miró largamente.

Un par de lágrimas titilaron en sus ojos verdes y no tardaron de derramarse por sus sienes.

-No es lo mismo, lo sé. Mis manos… no son las tuyas… Terry, mi amor…

Aun desnuda, se hizo un ovillo sobre su cama y abrazó sus rodillas dejando que las lágrimas empaparan la almohada.

Estaba sola; absolutamente sola… y sus propias manos nunca serían suficientes.


End file.
